Nii-Chan!
by ZurethaMetal
Summary: This is my pilot story which you can see a small excerpt of on my profile. A young girl named Kiki lives at an orphanage and one day, a certain Iscariot shows up and brings her home...and the only problem... She has red eyes and pale skin...but she has no fangs...and doesn't drink blood. What is she? Rated M for later chapters...Tell me if I should keep it!


**A/N: So, I decided Alucard was my favorite character…but then I realized my likes were a tie between Alucard and Anderson (given my penchant for priests haha) so anyways, I own nothing and at the time I am writing this, I am boarding on a chair for spring break and have finished typing it on my lovely couch in the living room I share with my sister. So obviously I do not have the subsequent money to own or rip this anime out of Kohta Hirano's hands. Also this is my FIRST attempt at an annoying yet amazing Scottish accent, so I hope you can understand it. So here goes nothing…**

**Alucard- You talk a lot.**

**Me- Shut it, Mister Yummy-Vampire-Guy**

**Anderson-(blocking me from him) Don't ye be fooled by this dahmn Haethan!**

**Me- Alexander! Go back to your responsibility.**

**Kiki- BE NICE TO EACH OTHER!**

**Me- 0.o oh boy, I'd better start running. anyways...well, again...here goes!**

* * *

"Heh. Anderson, you lead that thing around like a pet," a cynical Italian voice says and I am yanked forward by my chains, to my knees in front of the man.

"She es like ah pet, Enrico," he replies and the I do not look up. I imagine I look weird, in my little tattered dress, with my shaggy and disorganized hair, and my pale skin, and the red eyes I do not want to show.

"I guess she is, or a slave," Enrico whispers, lifting my chin with his foot. My crystal red eyes meet his, and quickly divert. People don't have red eyes, people run from me when the see them.

"She doesn't meet my eyes. Tell me where you found this thing again?"

"She wahs maken trouble at th' local orphanage, so I took er. She's one o' them hatehns, so I tied er up with silver. She ain't mohved since," Anderson says, patting my head lightly. I was trying not to shake.

"I see. Does the vampire child speak?" he asks and instantly my tongue wets my lips.

"She spaehks jus' fane. Spaehk for the man, Kikah," Anderson says and I look up timidly, swallowing around my dry tongue, licking my dry lips. Why did this man feel obligated to learn my name?

"H-Hello. My name is Kiki, please don't hurt me," I whispers shakily, instantly diverting my eyes again,

"Kiki, it's a pretty name, child. Now, we Iscariots aren't brutes. However, if you need hitting, we will. Do you have a last name?" the man Enrico asks as he crouches before me and lifts my chin. I do not jerk from his grip.

"I don't. I was hoping I could take the name of the man who brought me here," I say quietly and the man in front of me gives a small smile. "Very well. Anderson, it appears our new prisoner is to be your sister, or I suppose she could be your wife," Enrico says and Anderson blushes slightly. "Ah've neva had a sistar, it shudd be interestin'," he says and I look up at him and smile.

"Thank you," I whisper and I look back down.

"You're awful tame, for a vampire," the man named Enrico says and I smile lightly.

"But Mister Enrico…I'm not a vampire. See, no fangs," I say, bearing my teeth. They were all human-shaped. Enrico frowned.

"You look like a vampire; vampires have red eyes, and look how your body reacts to silver. You will not lie to me, child. You are a vampire," he says, his frown etching deeper.

"I am not a vampire, Sir. I am only half. You were the second person to not run away, but I suppose you will now. Do what you will, send me away, hate me," I whisper, my voice quiet and shaking, eyes boring into the carpet, leaning down so low my nose was nearly buried in the crimson red carpet. With my hands behind my back and both my hands and neck bound to the silver chain leash, it made this awkward, but I still did so.

That was when a hand placed itself on my hand.

"I will not send you away, child. However, we will capture you, and use you in experiments. Seeing as our cells are currently full, you will be kept under 24-hour guard, by your new older brother. Although we have not sent you away, or killed you, do not mistake the Iscariot division as a caring group. The survival of one of your parents is against god, and so are you. When we have no use for you e will imprison you or kill you. Are we clear?" Enrico asks after his explanation. I looked up at him from under his hand, and smiled.

"Maybe God hasn't completely turned his back on me if he has sent me to you. Thank you, Mister Enrico," I whisper, and I felt the body go stiff at my smile. When I opened my eyes, the man named Enrico looked dazed, and then his face hardened.

"I know it is not proper, but she has no bed. Anderson, she shall sleep in your room tonight," Enrico says and big brother just nods.

"Be gone, I have much work still to do. Send in Heinkel to take over for you for now. Until we finish the experiments or get a free cell, Heinkel will be your temporary replacement," he says and Anderson nods and sighs. He pulls lightly on my chains and I start to follow behind him when the man came up to me. He undid my restraints.

"She has proved to not be dangerous. You can restrain her again if she gets out of hand. Go," Enrico says, and I smile back to him, thanking him for freedom of what was giving me a headache. He takes a soft but sharp inhale that I am pretty sure only I heard. My new older brother put a hand on my back, and led me forward. He led me to a door, and though the walk was short, my abused limbs shook and stung with pain. As he opened the door, I got to learn more about him. His room was fairly neat, with baby blue walls and sandy brown carpet. He had a kitchenette and his own bathroom, and his bed was huge. I couldn't help my smile as I ran over and pounced on his bed.

"Your bed is so big, brother. Not even the sisters at the orphanage had a bed this big," I say and I look to him with a grin as the bed settled after my jump. He was blushing, but his eyes were stern.

"Naw, naw, ya can't go aroond shoutin lik tha', Kikah," he warns and I quickly quiet myself, and my eyes filled with tears. Brother sounded angry.

"I'm sorry big brother. I promise I'll try to do better. I don't like making brother angry," I whisper and suddenly he is in front of me.

"Naw Kikah, I wasn't angray. Ya jus' gotta be a lil more quiet, ookay?" he says soothingly and his brogue sends calming thoughts to me. I nod quickly, and he wipes my tears. His glove is scratchy and irritates my eyes but I don't mind.

"I'll run ye a bath," he says and he stands, walking to his bathroom, placing a hand to his ear and speaking quietly as he did so. Soon later, as the water was running, a seemingly man came in with a nightdress, a cigarette hanging between his lips. However, upon closer examination, the chest jutted outwards slightly, and the lips were too full and plump to be a man's. The voice of the person confirmed it.

"Who ze hell are you? What ze hell are you doing in Anderzon's room?" the woman asked as she dropped the nightdress and raised her guns. I gaped. She thought I was dangerous. She didn't even know me. I bowed my head.

"Ma'am, do you hate me?" I ask, shaking, eyes blinking away tears. I heard her guns shake, and she stepped closer.

"Why would you care? Who are you? What are you here for? Where iz Anderzon?" she asks me, and tilts my chin up with the barrel of her gun. I flinch but do not rip my chin from her grasp

"Ma'am, my big brother is fine. He is drawing me a bath. Are you Heinkel?" I ask and she nods, gun still at my throat. I smile at her.

"You are supposed to watch out for brother's friend, Mister Enrico, right?" I ask and she nods shakily, gulping at my smile.

"Then why aren't you with him? Won't it be bad if Mister Enrico gets hurt?" I ask and I pout. Suddenly she shouts.

"I'll go to him right now, girl. I have brought you a nightdress in caze you wizh to change clothing tonight. I zhall just be going!" and she leaves. Brother comes back out, his sleeves slightly soaked.

"Brother, I've never taken a bath alone before," I say and he raises a brow.

"The sisters always throw a couple kids in at a time and they wash us. It'll be awful lonely in the big tub," I say and I know being alone will only add to my worry. I think he knows that too, because he holds up his finger and walks to his bookshelf and then he hands me something yellow. A rubber ducky! I squeeze it and it makes a funny squeak. I grin and squeeze it again, and then squeeze brother, who smiles at me.

"Ya best hurray, Kikah. Th bath won't doo ye any good ef et's cold, naw will ate?" he asks and I shake my head and run toward his bathroom. His bathtub is huge. I quickly step out of my clothes and into the hot water. There are bubbles and it makes me smile. I guess being stuck at age 6 never really gets old. Bubbles and Duckies and bubblewrap…

I grab the ducky and cause him to squeak, but no he is floating with me in the wate.r I take some of the bubbles and wash my arms, and then proceed to make islands of them in the water, settling later on making a beard that come up the sides of my face.

"Now I look like brother, don't I Sir Ducky?" I ask the duck and I squeeze it. It give a watered squeak in response.

"Ya do kinda look lik mah." Brother says as he comes in. I just grin.

"Sorry abut jes bargin in. I gotta check on ya, don't wantcha droonin nah would way?" he asks and I shake my head.I think for a moment and grab a handful of bubbles and quickly put a small mountain on brother's nose. He sneezes and laughs, then quickly puts a glob of bubble on my forehead, two globs actually.

"Yer the devil naw, little sistar," he jokes and I stick my tongue out at him and I hold my ducky underwater, filling it with it. I turn the underside of the duck at him.

"Now, Sir Ducky!" and he shoots a stream of water right at brother's shirt. He chuckles and splashes me. In return, I splash him back. By the end of our fun, we are breathing heavy, the tub is nearly empty, I'm squeaky clean and brother and the floor are all wet.

"Kikah," he laughs as he cleans his glasses, and looks away quickly as he hands me a towel, and proceeds to wrap me in it. He picks me up and holds me against his chest.

"Way asked Heinkel to lend ye one o her nightdresses, seein' as shee's th' smallest person way have. Et'll bay a little big, but hare," brother says, putting me down and handing me the dress. He turns away and when I get the dress on, I feel like a bride. The dress is very long, and the sleeves reach far past my hand.

"I'm a bride," I say playfully, turning in circles and smiling until I trip and fall over.

"Kikah, er yoo ookay?" Brother asks as he helps me up, and I just laugh and hug him. I like my new brother.

"I'm okay big brother. But I'm…yawn…sleepy," I say, smacking my lips after my yawn and leaning against him. He is still soaking wet. He sighs and picks me up and lays me on his bed, tucking me in and smoothing my newly soft hair from my face.

"Way stahl ha ta brush et, but I need to get dry," he says and I nod. He leaves, and when brother comes back, he is in clean black sweats, and no shirt. Brother had muscles. He sat down with the brush and I climbed into his lap in a careful manner, poking one of his muscles.

"Brother, you must be really strong," I say quietly, astonished at him. He chuckled.

"Mah little sistar, I have ta be. What I doo is fight vampires, an too doo tha', I ha ta be strong enough ta hold up agains one," he says and I nod. He brushes my hair, slowly, rhythmically, until it is all smooth and shiny. He runs a hand through it.

"There, all sof' n pretty. Naw go ta sleep, Kikah," he says and he suddenly realizes that I had fallen asleep against his chest. HE chuckles and Lays me down, tucking me in, and places the brush on his bedside table before putting out the lantern and lying next to me. I snuggled up to brother, and his arms enfolded me. I love my new big brother, and I knew that we would always be together. I dreamed happy dreams that night, with warmth surrounding me, and soft breaths in my hair. Big brother would always be there to protect me, I know he would…

* * *

**A/N: So here is the end to chapter one of Nii-Chan, and like I said, I do not own anything except my little half vampire child. So, I hope you enjoyed it, and make sure to tell me if you like it.**

**LATA HATAZ,**

**ZxM THE OVERLORD OUT!**


End file.
